1. Field
The following description relates to a network technology and, more particularly, to a synchronization technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
A synchronization process is necessary to perform synchronization of clocks between terminals interconnected across a network. This involves time-transfer protocols using timestamps, such as IEEE 1588 protocol or network time protocol (NTP).
For example, IEEE 1588 is a standard time transfer protocol that allows precise synchronization of clocks across a network. IEEE 1588 performs synchronization using a difference in reference time between two terminals and a transfer delay in packet transmission between two terminals. In this case, the IEEE 1588 protocol performs synchronization of clocks of terminals communicating with each other across a network. Accuracy within the microsecond range and convenient system management can be achieved with the protocol.